Rare Scups
Description Rare Scups have the same peculiar body shape of their normal counterparts, but outside of that they are much weirder, as they have: *A very dark skin, black across most of its body *Green thorns on their legs and head *Pale green horns with very fine "spikelets" *Purple suction cups and eye borders, instead of pink. *A main body that is upside down, in relation to the normal monster *The absence of a mouth. *Green iris, instead of brown. *Its pupils are also noticeably larger than its normal counterpart's, since it is nocturnal. Song Audio sample: The Scups's song sounds like its normal counterpart: suction cups getting pulled off of hardwood and getting stuck back on. Breeding The Scups can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Earth and Water. Possible combinations: * + Tweedle and Fwog * + Noggin and Quibble * + Toe Jammer and Cybop Because Tweedle and Fwog take much less time to hatch than both Quibble and Cybop, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Scups may fail, and give a Rare Scups as a result instead of the regular Scups. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get a Rare Scups as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed a regular Scups with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be a Scups except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is the result. (This assumes that the probability of getting a Rare Scups instead of a regular Scups doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) The Rare version of any breeding monster can be used instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Scups.png|Scups|link=Scups Eerie Remains.png|Eerie Remains|link=Eerie Remains|linktext=Eerie Remains Bass String Bridge.png|Bass String Bridge|link=Bass String Bridge|linktext=Bass String Bridge Tree Hut.png|Tree Hut|link=Tree Hut|linktext=Tree Hut Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). * Scups * Eerie Remains * Bass String Bridge * Tree Hut See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Special Occasions For the Christmas Season of 2015, Rare Scups showed some new colors; namely, red and green. It took on the same color scheme as its caribou buddy. Name Origin The name "Scups" may come from the portmanteau of suction cups that the monster has. In addition to this, the Scups "scoops" its feet off the ground to create the suction cup sound. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Water Island Category:Air Island Category:Gold Island